creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MeltingLizard/Some really neat pastas that you may have overlooked
Being a loyal binge-reader of this site, I would like to draw some attention to some really good and/or interesting pastas I have read recently that I think you should check out. (Let me know in the comments if you've read one of these after reading and ended up liking or hating it) Stubb's Clubhouse A really cool haunted/lost tape-type of story. Manages to make a kid show about a clown incredibly creepy without being too clichéd. The Clown, the Paint, and the Turbines This one, along with the one that comes before it, are both great in their own way. The one that comes before ( The Clown, the Paint and the Circus ) shines on a much larger scale being more of a cool and weird horror story that leaves some questions to be answered. This one however, is much more simple and has an ending that really packs a punch; especially to those young at heart. I highly recommend that you read both even thought they almost seem like they could be their own story, however I'll leave that for you to decide. A sequel is rumoured by the author to be in the works and there is definitely a lot of potential for a third installment. Why I Don't Watch Porn Anymore(NSFW) More grungy and sickening than scary. However, if you're immune to dirtiness and want a cool little adult story that is more pulp than horror, give this short and sweet(or rather, salty) pasta a read. The Number of Darkness Written by HumboltLycanthrope(quickly becoming one of my new favorite authors if not, my all time favorite) who's writing reminds me a lot of Rob Zombie at his best. Not afraid to get down and dirty with his stories and full of clever dialogue, but at the same time never letting the quality of his stories fall short. This recently-written pasta manages to be extremely interesting despite being written in an old-timey fashion and in journal form no less. As always, intricate plotlines, great dialogue scenes, and full of some delightfully depraved content. The Origin of Laughing Jack You may have read this already or purposely ignored it as the original Laughing Jack story wasn't exactly anything to write home about. Either way, you should give this story a chance. It isn't super complex, but manages to be incredibly sick and sad in a way in a genuine way instead of just coming from the shock value. Although I will say, the last quarter of the story is nothing more than pure shock value for the most part but it is done so well that it deserves a pass. The extremely bittersweet ending was so well made, and hit me directly in the feels with a .50 calibre bullet. I highly recommend, but I must warn you... you will cringe, hard.(It's kind of strange really, I didn't care for the original Laughing Jack story as I found it dull and run-of-the-mill, but it seems to have spawned a rather large handful of decent spin-offs) Living Skeleton Not to be super pretentious, but this is a really cool feelspasta that is both saddening and somewhat beautiful. Manages to be a bit sickening as well as heartbreaking. I actually teared up a little bit whilst reading it. The less you know going in the better. Category:Blog posts